


Paper

by KuroNekoNee



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNekoNee/pseuds/KuroNekoNee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwatobi invited Rin to a study session after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper

Prompt=Paper

 

"Hey."

I turned around to look behind me, only to see Rin staring wide eyed at my back, or not my back now.

"Can I borrow some file paper?"

I nodded slightly, starting to take the file block out of my books, but stopped. I asked, "Do you need it?"

Rin looked confused. "Of course I need it, idiot? Why'd I ask otherwise?"

I proceeded to ignore him, going back to staring out the window of the dull classroom. It took me a while, but I found that small glimpse of ocean again, only visible through trees. I love the ocean, the breeze, the pull off the current...

"Oy!"

I turned around again.

"Are you deaf or something Haru? I know you heard me!"

Rin was getting more flustered, it was endearing how red I could make him without even trying.

I quickly ripped out a few pages of paper and gestured them towards Rin. But I swiped them back last second.

"What are you, 5? Gimme the damn paper, Haru!"

I smiled, a miniscule, microscopic smile but I know he saw it. Who knew someone could turn that red so quickly.


End file.
